With the development of economy and technology, people pay more and more attention to baby care technology, and baby stroller has become one of the indispensable tools for baby care. However, today's baby strollers have certain defects in safety, causing some safety accidents, and are simple in function and unable to meet the needs of people in modern life.
At present, the baby strollers used mainly have the following defects: they cannot prevent the baby from being lost, and some protective measures cannot be automatically started when the baby is too far away from the caretaker. Since baby is more sensitive to noise, direct warning may awake the baby in the event of a false alarm.